Once Upon A Time
by DrWeaver
Summary: Un homme. Une femme. Une rencontre façon médiévale. Ou comment faire dormir une enfant ?


_Voici un OS qui m'est venu en lisant une fic' (Réflexion sur le Trône durant la folie du fou, de McCartneyQC, sur ff). J'ai demandé l'accord de l'auteur pour lui piquer son idée et je la remercie d'avoir accepté ^^ So enjoy._

_P.S. : Si vous avez l'occasion d'aller lire sa fic', allez-y. Ça vaut vraiment le détour._

_N.B. : C'est peut-être OOC mais comme dirait l'autre, si j'avais voulu que ça colle à la série, j'aurai mis un épisode ^^_

**Titre : Once upon a time**

Allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de son père, une petite fille dormait. Il n'était pas très tard – 20 heures tout au plus – mais la journée de cette jeune fille a été des plus remplies pour un dimanche. Préparation du repas le matin – surtout le dessert avec sa mère – et promenade dans le parc l'après-midi avec ses deux parents. Jeux avec d'autres enfants, ballon avec son père, balançoire, toboggan ont été les principales activités de ce jour printanier. Ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis une heure. Juste le temps de ranger leurs affaires, de manger et pouf ! Elle s'était endormie comme ça.

- Ça l'a bien épuisée cette après-midi dans le parc ? _Dit la jeune femme, en baillant._

- Toi aussi, on dirait,_ répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

- Oh si y avait que ca, _continua-t-elle._ Je dirais plutôt que depuis tout ce temps, c'est toi qui m'épuise.

- Comment osez-vous Miss Beckett ? _Reprit-il, toujours en souriant_.

C'est à ce moment-là que la petite se réveilla.

- Papa ! Chut ! Fais dodo moi !

- Tu vas aller faire dodo dans ton lit. Tu y seras mieux ma princesse.

La petite fille acquiesça, les yeux fermés, la tête toujours blottie contre ses jambes. Il la prit dans ses bras et se leva, la petite se mettant à sucer son pouce.

- N'oublie pas ton doudou ma puce, _répliqua Kate_.

La petite releva la tête, tendit son bras pour l'attraper et replaça sans plus tarder sa tête dans le creux du cou de son père.

- Maman ?

Castle s'arrêta net au pied de l'escalier.

- Hmm.

- Bisou magique te plaît.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes, ma puce.

Elle arriva dans la chambre, la petite était déjà dans son lit, tenant fermement entre ses bras son doudou. Elle s'approcha du lit, s'assit et embrassa la petite tête blonde sur la tempe.

- Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves !

Puis, Beckett regarda l'écrivain, assis de l'autre côté du lit.

- Tu penses à Alexis ?

- Oui.

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme.

- Elle n'aura jamais connu ça. Pas une seule fois. Et ça me fait mal. Un enfant a autant besoin de sa mère que de son père.

- Rick, sa mère n'a peut-être jamais été là mais c'est une fille extraordinaire. Elle a su faire avec et elle est devenue une jeune femme as su l'éduquer comme il le fallait.

Rick poussa un léger soupir. Elle avait raison. Alexis était maintenant une jeune femme parfaite.

- Mmmh, papa, raconte une histoire te plaît.

La petite avait désormais les yeux à moitié ouverts.

- Laquelle tu veux ? _Demanda-t-il_.

- La bohémienne et son fou.

Kate regarda Castle.

- Me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ?

- Si et elle adore cette histoire.

Un sourire fit place sur son visage. C'était donc bien de leur rencontre qu'il allait raconter l'histoire. Elle avait hâte d'entendre sa version.

« Il était une fois, un fou, le plus grand et le plus drôle de tous, se pavanant dans les couloirs du château royal. C'était le fou, l'ami et le confident du roi et il était respecté de tous. Il aimait faire rire tout le monde, même les plus réticents. Et même que ses pitreries étaient connues du monde entier. Quelques rois avaient même fait du chemin, juste pour le voir. A croire qu'il était plus important que le roi lui-même. Ce dernier ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour veiller au bon fonctionnement du royaume quand le roi fut en voyage.

Mais au fond de lui, le fou était triste. Triste car il n'avait personne à ses côtés. Personne dont son cœur était épris. Chaque matin, il faisait bonne figure à chaque fois qu'il passait le bas de sa porte mais tous les soirs, dans son lit, son cœur se serra. Le fou était un amoureux inconditionnel. Il avait bien connu des femmes mais aucune d'entre elles ne sortit du lot et ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Si bien que ses derniers temps, il ne mettait plus autant d'ardeur et de pêche dans ses pitreries.

C'est alors qu'un jour, le jour où le roi avait fait grâce à une troupe extérieure de venir dans son château, le fou n'eût d'yeux que pour une jeune femme.

Une bohémienne.

Elle était magnifique, gracieuse et si envoûtante. Cheveux longs, châtains, un sourire flamboyant, des yeux de braise, un aura surnaturel. Pendant tout le spectacle de la troupe, le fou fixa la bohémienne si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les appels de son roi. La troupe était appelé à manger avec eux.

Le repas se passa, dans la bonne entente et les éclats de rire. Il ne cessa de la regarder, tant il était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il avait enfin trouvé la perle rare, celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Il fallait maintenant lui parler, lui dire quelque chose de sensé mais la seule façon de lui prouver qu'il existait était par ses pitreries. Ce soir-là, il fit rire toute la salle. Nul ne sut comment il avait pu arriver à un tel niveau. La nuit qui suivit fut la meilleur de sa vie. Il avait eu le courage de lui parler et apprendre à la connaître fut le meilleur moment de sa vie. Une nuit inoubliable, suivi par d'autres toutes aussi agréables, à parler, à dévoiler une grande partie de leurs secrets respectifs.

Grâce à elle, il avait enfin retrouvé le goût à la vie. »

- Et ils se sont mariés ?

- Non parce que la bohémienne n'est pas une fan des mariages. Mais je pense que le fou ne désespère pas de lui passer la bague au doigt. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, ils le seront, _dit-il en regardant la jeune femme assise à côté de lui_.

- Peut-être des enfants alors ?

- Pour sur qu'ils ont des enfants, _répondit-il, en regardant de nouveau la petite_. Enfin, un enfant. Une jolie petite fille.

La petite bailla, entrouvrant grandement sa bouche.

- Allez, dors, princesse. Il est plus que l'heure.

- Bonne nuit, papa. Bonne nuit maman,_ dit-elle, en hochant la tête, fermant ses yeux_.

Les deux adultes l'embrassèrent sur la tempe et sortirent de la pièce, main dans la main.

- Oui,_ lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille_.

- Pardon ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, _répliqua-t-elle, taquine_. Tu viens de me demander en mariage et la réponse est positive, _reprit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres_.

Les contes de fées ne nous mentent pas toujours. Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux.


End file.
